Tout peut basculer, n'importe quand
by GlorelSan
Summary: [Résumer complet a l'intérieur]Eren,change de lycée extrêmement souvent à cause de ses parents, mais il n'en savait pas la raison. Un jour il va faire la connaissance d'un jeune homme dans sa classe, un certain Levi ils vont devenir amis peu à peu, c'est lors d'un simple discussion qu'Eren va apprendre qui il est,et ce qu'il doit faire pour sauver un monde dont il ignore tout.Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **Tout peux basculer, n'importe quand.**

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :** Hé ho ! Salut ! Je publie ce chapitre (sans l'envoyer à Lolosawyer pour la correction parce que c'est une surprise chut ! Donc désoler pour les fautes je fait tout mon possible !) C'est un UA, pas dans notre monde, enfin pas pour tout, vous verrez ! À la base, ce n'était pas censé devenir une fanfic, c'était une vraie histoire que j'avais faite avec mes personnages. Mais, comme je l'aime bien autant que ça devienne une fanfic ! Le fantastique est un truc que j'aime lire comme écrire ! Le résumer est vraiment long, je compte faire une longue fanfic, basée sur du fantastique ! Ça fait au moins 2 ans que je commence et recommence, jamais un résultat ne m'a plu, alors autant que je partage avec vous pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Yay ! J'aurais besoin de vos impressions en Review pour savoir si je continue ou pas ! Encore désolé pour les fautes ! C'est une fanfic que je vais surement ne pas envoyer à une bêta car les chapitres sont beaucoup trop long, je ne veux pas surcharger Lolosawyer de travail, elle est déjà super sympas de me corriger la première. Elle déchire oui.

**Pairing : **Eren x Levi, Ereri, Riren… Yaoi hein!

Rating : M pour les combats.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais au talentueux Hajime Isayama ! Que je remercie pour SnK au passage ! hehe, sans lui, pas de Levi ! Après tout, a quoi ressemblerait le monde sans le Caporal Rivaille ? Mais je m'égare.

**Résumer (complet) : **Eren, change de lycée extrêmement souvent à cause de ses parents, mais il n'en savait pas la raison. Un jour, il va faire la connaissance d'un jeune homme dans sa classe, un certain Levi, ils vont devenir amis peu à peu, c'est lors d'un simple discute qu'Eren va apprendre qui il est et ce qu'il doit faire pour sauver un monde dont il ignore tout, mais qui est censé être le siens. En compagnie de jeune homme au regard blasé, qui charger de le ramener dans son monde et de le protéger.

Chapitre 1 : Le moment où la vie d'un adolescent bascule.

Eren avait 17 ans, il avait tout d'un adolescent normal, il avait des cheveux brun ni trop court, ni trop long, de grands yeux verts et une peau légèrement mate, il était juste grand pour son âge, mais il restait quand même dans les normes.

Il changeait souvent de lycée, ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi, donc, il ne cherchait plus à savoir. Il ne demande plus, il n'osait plus demander quoi que ce soit, car à chaque fois qu'Eren demande quelque chose à ses parents, ses parents lui crient dessus pendant une heure en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'amis, ses parents le surveillaient de près, alors qu'à la base il voulait juste des réponses sur sa vie. Il se posait toujours ces questions, il se torturait avec ces questions, il n'en dormait pas, mais il le faisait désormais en silence. « Pourquoi je ne dois pas avoir d'ami ? » « Pourquoi à chaque fois que mes parents se rendent compte que je me plais dans mon lycée, ils me mettent dans un autre ? » « Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas vivre une vie normale ? » « Que me veulent-ils à me faire vivre de la sorte ? » « Aurais-je les réponses un jour ? »

Il n'avait pas non plus le droit de voir ses oncles ou tantes, il entendait ses parents en parler mais c'était incompréhensible « Et s'ils l'apprenaient hein ? » Sa mère répétait ça à chaque fois que son père en parlait. Il se posait encore plus de questions, des questions dont il n'aurait sûrement pas la réponse. Mais, il continuait d'espérer.

À 19h30, sa mère l'appela pour manger, il entra dans le salon au mur vert, sa mère adorait cette couleur, il n'y avait pas encore de photo, il venait – encore - d'emménager. Il se mit sur la première chaise vide qu'il trouva, et mangea sans faim particulière son dîner, sa mère le regardait avec affection, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Eren, mais l'hypothèse de surprotection, il l'avait rejetée depuis longtemps, sa mère ne lui gâcherait pas la vie de la sorte, même si elle le surprotégeait, mais ses deux parents le protégeaient de quelque chose, il en était sûr, mais de la à dire quoi, il n'en savait rien.

Il partit, dans sa chambre, mais avant de partir, il alla quand même câliner sa mère et lui dire bonne nuit, son père travaillait encore tard. Il ne détestait pas ses parents, loin de là, il les aimait, du plus profond de son cœur.

Sa chambre était déjà décorée à son image, c'était la première chose qu'il faisait en arrivant dans une nouvelle maison, même s'il n'y restait jamais plus d'un an, voir moins. Les murs étaient blanc, mais il y avait accroché tous ses posters, ceux de groupe comme celui de System Of A Down, qui prenait beaucoup de place, ce groupe était le meilleur à ses yeux, il les écoutait lorsqu'il était joyeux, triste, énerver, seul... C'était des musiques avec des paroles qu'il aimait, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Il avait aussi un drapeau Iron Maiden, un drapeau Kiss mais aussi un drapeau des États-Unis avec écrit au marqueur « Idiot » en référence a la chanson de Green Day « American Idiot ». Il y avait aussi quelque dessins qu'il avait fait, et d'autres posters, mais d'animes ou de films. Il avait dans un coin une armoire avec ses vêtements et juste à côté une petite bibliothèque ou était rangé tous ses mangas et ses livres, car, a défaut de se faire des amis, il se plongeait dans des mondes avec des adolescents qui eux, vivait des aventures plus ou moins fantastiques avec de vrais amis, ce que lui, il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Puis enfin dans un coin de la pièce résidait son lit, son « seul ami » comme il l'appelait. Aller savoir, peut être qu'un jour, ses parents lui enlèveraient son lit, il sourit à cette pensée, car oui, il ne dramatisait pas tout le temps non plus !

Il prit un manga, un « Blue Exorcist » et s'allongea sur son seul ami, il se mit à lire, il l'avait déjà lu une quinzaine de fois, mais ça ne ferait que la seizième. Après l'avoir fini, il le remit dans sa bibliothèque, et fit sont sac pour le lendemain, après tout, il allait arriver dans un nouvel établissement. Il n'était pas surexcité à l'idée d'aller dans un nouveau lycée comme devrait l'être un adolescent de son âge, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid maintenant. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et rejoignit rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Il entendit alors « Sugar » de System Of A Down, il préférait se réveiller d'un coup, d'où le choix de cette chanson, s'il prenait un truc trop doux, il se rendormirait sur-le-champ. Comme tous les matins, il essaya de se souvenir de son rêve, sans succès. Il soupira et se leva, après tout, il avait cours, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps, il ne voulait pas être en retard un premier jour, même s'il n'allait pas rester longtemps, il voulait faire bonne impression. Il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains en lâchant un « putain » en voyant sa coupe de cheveux dans son miroir. Dieux seul sait à quel point il déteste se coiffer, mais là, il était obligé.

Il retourna dans sa chambre où il prit des vêtements, un jean bleu clair trop grand et troué, une ceinture avec de fausse balle d'armes, une chaîne à accrocher à son pantalon, un t-shirt avec inscrit dessus « J'écoute du Metal et je ne suis pas un zombie sataniste ! » Une chemise rouge a manche courte et enfin des Rangers. Il prit son sac contenant seulement une trousse et des feuilles et se mit dans le salon et prit un café devant une vidéo Youtube, « Le fossoyeur de Films » et après ça, il prit le bus, en écoutant de la musique, Left Behind de Slipknot, car oui, il n'écoutait pas seulement System Of A Down ou Iron Maiden, il surveillait les arrêts, il savait, d'après les dires de son père que le lycée était loin, il devait s'arrêter « Place du Titan Féminin ».

La chanson de slipknot fut très vite suivit par Luxtos d'Eluveitie. Il adorait cette chanson, donc il ne put s'empêcher de bouger la tête au rythme de la musique, il le faisait discrètement, il était tout de même dans le bus ! Il avait depuis peu un faible pour le Folk Metal. La chanson fut suivie par Inis Mona du même groupe il chantait discrètement « i close my eyes inis moonaaa... » , mais son arrêt était le prochain. Il regarda l'heure, son téléphone n'affichait que 7h30 sachant qu'il avait cinq minutes d'avance, il était 25. Il avait le temps, son lycée n'ouvrait qu'à 7h45. Enfin, toujours d'après les dires de son père. Mais il préférait arriver en avance, il enleva son écouteur « Place du Titan Féminin. » Fut dit par la voix, celle qui est toujours présente dans tous les bus.

Plusieurs étudiants descendirent, mais un seul retint son attention, il était petit, du moins bien plus qu'Eren, il avait des cheveux noirs, rasés en bas avec des mèches qui retombaient sur cette même partie, il avait un t-shirt System Of A Down, - le groupe préféré d'Eren - un jean trop grand, comme celui d'Eren, mais en bleu foncé, il avait les yeux mi-clos, ils étaient gris, et magnifique. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris lui lança un regard, un long regard, puis chacun partit de son côté, il y a sûrement deux passages pour rejoindre leur lycée étant donné la foule d'élèves partant des deux côtés, lui suivait le chemin que son père lui avait indiqué. Il remit ses écouteurs et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mis pause sur son téléphone, bah, tant mieux.

C'était maintenant Lonely Day de System Of A Down, une chanson dont Eren ne pouvait pas se passer, les paroles étaient magnifiques. Il aperçut son lycée au loin, heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore ouvert. Il éteignit son portable et rangea ses écouteurs dans la poche de son jean, les quelques jeunes déjà présents devant le lycée le fixaient, c'est vrai, personne n'avait l'habitude de voir quelqu'un avec le style d'Eren débarquer devant le lycée pour la première fois en plein milieu de l'année en plus.

Au loin, il reconnut le type avec les yeux gris, il le regardait, mais détourna le regard. Cette personne avait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'aller la voir, mais il n'y a pas que dans sa façon de s'habiller qui montrait qu'il écoutait la même musique qu'Eren, non, cette personne dégageait quelque chose de fort, Eren ne savait pas comment expliquer cette sensation, mais c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux verts s'appuya contre un mur, et attendit que le lycée ouvre, 10 minutes à peine plus tard le lycée ouvrit, l'intérieur n'avait rien de spécial, les murs étaient gris, mais on ne les voyaient pratiquement pas, ils étaient, pour la plupart, recouvert par des casiers. Il alla voir un membre du personnel « Excusez-moi... Où est le bureau du directeur ? Je suis nouveau et je ne sais pas où je dois aller. »

« Tu vois le couloir, là bas ? » Eren hocha la tête « Bah, tu le prends pas, tu vas jusqu'à la porte qui se trouve à côté puis tu avance tout droit dans le couloir et là tu verras le bureau d'Erwin. »

Erwin, c'était donc le nom du directeur. Eren suivit les instructions à la lettre et il se retrouva à marcher dans un couloir blanc, avec des murs curieusement propres pour un lycée, il passa devant quelque portes avant de voir celle du directeur Erwin Smith ? Il toqua trois fois avant d'avoir une réponse, « Entrer ! » Le directeur avait une voix plutôt grave, Eren ouvrit la porte et vit un homme, plutôt imposant avec des cheveux blond rasé sur les côtés, ce directeur ne lui inspirait en rien confiance, mais après tout, il n'était pas là pour aimer ou pas le personnel du lycée. « Assieds-toi. » Il s'exécuta, « Je suis Erwin Smith, mais tu m'appeler Erwin. » Eren hocha la tête « Alors, Eren Jaëger, c'est ça ? » Eren hocha la tête une nouvelle fois « Tien, voilà ton emploi du temps, dépêche toi pour ne pas être en retard à ton premier cours. » Il se leva « Merci Mr ! » Et il partit.

Sur son emploi du temps était indiquer qu'il avait Science avec le professeur Hanji Zoey. Il se rendit à sa salle qui était au 1er étage et toqua, il là vit faire des grands gestes et crier comme... Comme une personne complètement folle. « Ah, tu es un nouvel élève ? Laisse-moi te regarder ! » Elle le tira dans la classe et le regarda pendant 5 minutes en tournant autour de lui, Eren ne put se retenir de rire, entraînant toute la classe avec lui. Elle lui indiqua une place au fond de la classe, c'est en allant s'asseoir a coter d'un certain Jean qu'il vit que le jeune homme de toute à l'heure était dans sa classe, avec toujours ces même yeux gris, mi-clos et cet air blasé. Ils se fixèrent alors pendant tout le cours, rien de méchant, de dérangeant, ou de bizarre, ils se regardèrent juste, ils essayaient d'en apprendre le plus l'un sur l'autre rien qu'avec le regard. La cloche indiquant la fin du cours retentit et Eren sorti, suivi de près par le garçon.

« Oi, toi. » Eren se tourna vers l'inconnu

« Tu es Eren, c'est ça » il hocha la tête

« Je suis Levi » il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce visage « Mais, tu vas me répondre, je vais te bouffer merdeux. » Ce Levi venait de l'insulter, mais vu l'intonation de voix qu'il avait, c'était un mot normal. Comme « aspirateur » « brosse à chiottes » ou « porte ». Il se sentait obligé de rétorquer

« Je ne suis pas un merdeux « Levi » ! Pourquoi le penses-tu ? » Il le prenait à la rigolade, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air méchant dès son premier jour. Ce dernier sourit,

« Je voulais simplement entendre ta jolie voix. » De l'ironie, Eren adorait ça, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec ce Levi. Eren ria. Puis il se mit en route pour le prochain cours, ils avaient histoire avec Erd Jinn, il marcha alors vers les escaliers, la salle était au 2e étage, « Oi Eren » encore Levi « C'est par là » Eren se retourna d'un coup et se mit a rire avant de suivre Levi, ils prirent les escaliers – les bons cette fois- et ils arrivèrent devant le fameux Erd, un grand homme, blond lui aussi avec les cheveux long attachés derrière sa tête.

« Asseyez-vous où vous voulez. » Levi fit signe à Eren de le suivre, il se mit à côté de lui, au fond de la classe, Eren n'avait jamais parlé de musique avec qui que ce soit, mais Levi semblait le mieux placé pour en parler avec lui, ils parlèrent de System Of A Down « Eren, je vais les voir en mars ».

Eren avait envie de lui crier « BORDEL ! LA CHANCE ! » Mais il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire « À la fin du cours, à la fin du cours. »

C'est alors qu'un retour à la réalité dû se faire pour Eren, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir d'amis, il n'avait pas le droit de s'entendre avec les gens de son âge... Alors comment allait-il faire ? Ses parents l'apprendront à un moment ou a un autre et il sera forcé de quitter ce lycée et son deuxième ami ! – Le premier étant son lit- il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas que ça arrive.

Il lança quelques regards furtifs à Levi qui était occupé à nettoyer la table avec sa gomme, tous les lycéens écrivaient sur les tables, mais pourquoi il nettoyait ? Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer...

La sonnerie retenti et Levi jeta ses résidus de gomme a la poubelle. Ils avaient une pause de 20 minutes qui était toutes les deux heures, puis après les deux heures suivantes, ils auraient la pause du midi – pour ne pas déplaire à Eren qui avait faim –

Il tourna la tête vers Levi « Putain ! La chance ! » Il leva ses épaules et les laissa tomber.

« Viens avec moi si tu veux. » Eren ne pouvait pas, il le savait, qu'allait-il lui répondre « Non en fait, j'ai des parents qui refuse que j'ai des amis et ils me cachent quelque chose sur ma vie. Sinon le ciel est d'un bleu, tu ne trouves pas ? » Non, ça ne passera pas « Non, je ne peux pas... »

« Eren, il faut qu'on parle. Dis-moi, » il fit une courte pause « tu ne t'es jamais demandé, Pourquoi tes parents t'enferment-ils a ce point ? » Eren ne sut quoi répondre, comment ce mec pouvait-il être au courant ? S'il le savait, autant chercher des réponses.

« Oui, a chaque seconde qui passe. »

Levi sortit une petite pochette en cuir de sa poche, ainsi qu'un gant, en cuir lui aussi.

« Tu n'es pas de ce monde, beaucoup de personnes sont ici pour te récupérer, ils ne veulent pas forcément que ça arrive, alors tu changes de lycée et de maisons tout le temps, pour ne pas que l'on te retrouve et que l'on t'envoie auprès de ta véritable famille, et surtout, de ta véritable quête. »

Eren le regarda incapable de dire un mot, il versa le contenu de la pochette en cuir par terre, une sorte de poudre verte s'éleva, créant ainsi un cercle, assez grand pour que deux personnes passent à travers. Il prit Eren par la main.

« Eren, tu dois me croire. Suis-moi. »

Il passa à travers le cercle et il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie !

« Mon dieu, je rêve, je rêve, ce n'est pas la réalité, je rêve... »

Reviews ? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas, bon sur ce bonne nuit (Il est 03 : 08) je ne voulais pas dormir tant que je n'avais pas fini. Laissez-moi votre avis dans une review ou en mp, mais j'en ai besoin ! Si j'ai assez d'avis m'encourageant à continuer, je continue ! Logique ! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : En ce moment j'ai des gros problèmes, le pc est a tout le monde donc je peux tout le temps écrire dessus ! Mais j'écris le plus possible, et aussi, je n'arrête pas « tu sortiras de là, avec moi » je fais une pause, je me force pour un peu pour l'écrire, mais l'envie de l'écrire va venir très vite ! ( Christa assassin, oui, je sais ! Mais bon, vous verrez. » « N'est-ce pas cerveau ?

Ta gueule.

Ah ok ! »

Oh eh, Bonne lecture !

Réponse au reviews !

Elise477 : hé bien Elise, (Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? x)) Levi lui balance toute la vérité parce que ce petit bonhomme blasé n'aime pas qu'on le bombarde de questions (du moins pour moi) et Eren aurait pu, ne pas le suivre et s'il laissait partir, il aurait pu en parler à ses parents, et Eren partira, donc ses plans totalement gâcher ! xD

Bon, ton exemple avec Harry Potter m'a tuée ! C'est déjà de base prévisible à cause du « yaoi Ereri » xD

Et Eren est surtout intrigué, dans tous les établissements scolaires qu'il a faits, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un de son style ! Donc, attirance, oui et non ! Puis, ils sont faits pour s'aimer ces deux-là ! Je les aime putain !

« Remarques méchantes » je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu m'as simplement donné ton avis, puis je ne le prends pas mal ! Au contraire bon ou mauvais, chaque avis me fera plaisir ! J'aimerais que plus de lecteurs comme toi me disent ce qu'il en pense ! Et donc voilà la suite, merci encore pour la review, et j'attends avec impatience ta review ! :D

Chapitre 2 : La découverte

Eren en avait le souffle coupé, si c'était un rêve jamais il ne voudrait se réveiller, il y avait des maisons en terres, en bois et en pailles, des villageois, habillé en tenue de travail, des soldats en armure marchant et surveillant les rues.

Levi le tira par la manche, il le força à le suivre jusqu'à l'une de ces maisons, lorsqu'il entra il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas une maison mais un magasin,

« Prends une armure Eren, et une arme, je te l'achète, prend en une résistante et qui te permettent tout de même de courir facilement. »

Il hocha la tête toujours émerveillé par l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait, à l'intérieur, il y avait des poutres en bois apparentes, un comptoir lui aussi en bois et une femme en armure, avec des cheveux blonds et des peintures de guerre sur le visage.

« Bonjour, je suis Erga, bienvenue, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh Bonjour ! J'aimerais une armure, résistante, mais qui me permettent tout de même de courir. »

Erga lui ramena une armure noire fine et curieusement légère.

« C'est l'armure d'Hamis, une armure de plus d'un siècle, Hamis l'avait lui-même forgé et enchanté, c'est une armure ayant toutes les capacités d'un armure lourde et pourtant, elle est légère et fine. Je vous la laisse à 1 000 pièces d'or. »

Levi la regarda.

« À ce prix-là, j'espère que vous nous offrez une épée. »

Il avait gardé un ton curieusement calme, mais il avait un visage menaçant. À la place de cette vendeuse Eren aurait laissé tout le magasin et il serait parti en courant, la vendeuse regarda Levi et se mit à rire.

« Bon, comme je suis gentille, je vous offre une épée et un livre de sort. »

Eren regarda Levi, ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il expliquerait plus tard. Ils prirent l'armure et le livre abîmé, et sortirent.

Eren se laissa de nouveau entraîner dans une maison, mais cette fois si plus grande et plus, imposante que les autres. « L'auberge de Filiel » comme en prouvait le panneau devant la porte. Levi entra suivit de près par Eren, quand il entra il vit quelque chose qu'il rêvait de voir depuis qu'il savait lire, un homme grand et svelte, avec une peau verte, oui une peau verte et des oreilles plus grandes que la normale, des yeux en amande tout aussi grands, et une tenue digne des plus grand mage qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un mage, mais aussi un elfe, il marcha vers eux et alla voir Levi.

« Levi ! Mon ami ! » Il remarqua la présence d'Eren « Tu ne me présentes pas aux tiens ? »

Levi soupira et se tourna vers Eren.

« Eren voici Fa... »

L'elfe cria « EREN ?! » Toute l'auberge se tut à l'entente de ce prénom, quelques chuchotements se firent entendre avant qu'un homme se lève et dise.

« C'est lui ! C'est Eren, ce gamin et celui qui est censé nous sauver ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je pense qu'il y a erreur sur la personne regardez le b... »

Levi se mit devant lui et lui mit un coup de pied dans la jambe, il tomba à terre à genou, le jeune homme lui écrasa la tête a terre, il garda sa tête contre le sol avec son pied.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire sur Eren, ou il est le seul ? »

Aucun bruit, pas même une mouche.

« Oui, c'est lui, vous le pensez incapable de quoi que ce soit ? Alors, pensait autant que vous le voulez, mais quand il vous aura tous sauvé, ne revenez pas le voir en lui disant que vous saviez qu'il allait réussir. »

Un silence pesant plana dans l'auberge, mais après quelques minutes, tout le monde se remit à parler, Levi s'assit à une place accompagner par Eren.

« Levi, comment je vais faire avec mes parents ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que tes parents te cachent quelque chose, Eren ? Ils ne te laissent prendre contact avec personne pour justement éviter qu'il se passe ce qui est entrain d'arriver, tu es ici pour nous sauver, ton vrai pouvoir n'a jamais été révélé, rien ne t'as permis de l'expérimenter, mais je suis là. Tu as un don puissant, alors tes parents savent qui tu es, et ce que tu dois faire. Ils t'ont menti Eren, ils t'ont caché ce que tu es pendant 17 ans. 17 ans bordel ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions ou que ça n'a ta jamais déranger ! »

Eren baissa la tête.

« Ne dis pas que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, Levi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je me suis demandé ! J'en faisais des nuits blanches ! Levi s'il te plaît, dis-moi que je suis normal ! »

Les larmes coulaient toute seules sur les joues d'Eren, Levi s'apprêta à répondre quand une équipe de 4 personnes vinrent les voir, chacun leurs tours, ils se présentèrent une femme aux grands yeux bruns et aux cheveux brun clair se présenta la première

« Je suis Petra. Je connais tous les sors de guérison les plus importants ! Je suis sûre que chacun de mes frères d'armes pourront vous êtres utiles dans votre quête ! Nous vous prêterons chacun nos pouvoirs et nos dons ! »

Un homme avec des cheveux blond attachés derrière la tête s'avança devant Eren afin de leur serrer la main à lui et à Levi

« Je suis Erd, et comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis un guerrier, » il montra du doigt un homme aux cheveux noir aux yeux bleu « et lui aussi. » L'homme aux yeux bleu hocha la tête, et s'approcha pour serrer la main d'Eren et de Levi. La dernière était une femme, elle était petite avec une tête d'ange, elle était blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, elle avait l'air timide, elle s'approcha d'Eren.

« B-Bonjour ! Je suis Chri-Christa, je suis assassine. »

Eren était choqué, cette fille à l'allure angélique était une assassine ! Mais en réfléchissant, pourquoi pas ? Elle était petite, ça lui permettait de se glisser un peu partout, elle pouvait charmer ceux qu'elle voulait tuer avec sa beauté et elle se fondait parfaitement dans la masse. Levi lui, les regarda chacun leur tour avant de dire :

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Chaque membre de la petite équipe se regarda sans comprendre avant qu'Erd ne prenne la parole

« On veut vous accompagné dans votre quête.

- Une quête ?! »

Tout le monde regarda Eren, Levi, aussi en fronçant les sourcils, il se rattrapa

« Ah oui, la quête, j'avais oubl... enfin... ok je me tais. »

Eren toussa avant que tout le monde ne reprenne la conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

« Écoutez, chacun de vous nous sera utile, mais, nous ne partirons pas tout de suite, que diriez-vous de nous retrouver dans... Six mois dans cette même auberge, à la même heure ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de l'auberge.

Levi reporta son attention vers Eren.

« Bon, j'ai six mois pour t'apprendre à utiliser ton pouvoir. »

Eren ne comprenait toujours pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il allait être obligé de suivre Levi. De toute manière de quoi il se plaignait, il avait toujours rêvé de cette aventure, alors il ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant, il suivit Levi sans dire un mot.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et marchèrent dans les rues qui émerveillaient toujours Eren. Il y avait tout de même quelques regards interrogateurs à cause de la tenue d'Eren, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, Levi utilisa une clef pour ouvrir la porte, c'était surement sa maison.

« Waah, c'est propre !

- Justement, merdeux. Tu salis. Je te tue. »

Eren ria nerveusement, et observa un peu mieux les lieux, il y avait des tapis avec des motifs incertains au mur, une énorme bibliothèque, entièrement remplie, une table se tenait au milieu de la pièce et enfin tout ce qui peut être utile pour cuisiner, avec quelques bougies pour éclairer la pièce.

« A quoi servent tous ces livres ? »

Levi qui était de dos a Eren, il était entrain de cuisiner pour Eren et lui.

« Ce sont les livres avec lesquels tu vas maîtriser ton pouvoir. »

Eren déglutit, il allait vraiment devoir les apprendre ? Rien que de les voir lui donnait mal à la tête, alors les apprendre allait être encore pire ! Mais, il allait devoir se forcer, surtout avec Levi comme instructeur.

Eren décida de s'asseoir en attendant que Levi finisse ce qu'il faisait.

« Dit Levi, pourquoi mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me laisser venir dans ce monde ? »

Levi se retourna avec deux assiettes à la main, les posa sur la table et se mit en face d'Eren.

« Parce que tu risques de mourir. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, il pouvait mourir ? Mais il ne voulait pas ! Il était jeune, il n'avait rien vu de la vie, il voulait en apprendre plus sur celle-ci avant d'en voir la fin !

« Mais je suis là, reprit-il, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, je suis là pour te protéger Eren. »

Eren rougit et acquiesça, il avait confiance en Levi, même s'il le connaissait à peine.

« Levi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je pouvais faire... »

Il soupira.

« Tu es invocateur, mais à la différence des autres invocateurs, tu peux –comme tes parents- invoquer des choses bien plus différentes que de simples animaux, tu es plus spécial. Ne me pose pas plus de questions, je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

« Cette nuit, » dit-il en montrant un escalier, « tu va dormir dans la chambre à l'étage, demain, tu commenceras l'entraînement. Bonne nuit Eren. »

Eren hocha la tête.

« C'est d'accord, bonne nuit Levi. »

/

Reviews ? laisser vos impression, je vous en répondrez en MP ou au début comme pour ce chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premier jour

Note (chiante) de l'auteure : Hello ! J'ai du mal à poster en ce moment comme le prouve mon profil, problème de pc, manque de temps, trucs chiants, animes à finir, dormir... Tiens, ma vie se résume à ça ! Puis P'tite Lillith me corrige les chapitres, elle m'a déjà fait les premiers, elle déchire trop. Bisou sur le front a toi P'tite Lillith puis à vous qui lisez !

J'ai reçu aucune review, tristesse.

Pendant ce chapitre, je me suis tapée tellement de chansons d'Eluveitie que je les connais par cœur.

Je tiens a dire que j'ai utilisé un traducteur Français Latin, parce que je suis tout simplement nulle en Latin, alors si ça ne veux rien dire je suis désoler, franchement, excusez moi ! XD

Chapitre 3 : Première journée d'entraînement.

Eren passa une nuit agitée, trop agitée, il pensait et repensait, mais pas qu'a ce qu'il foutait là, mais aussi comment allaient réagir ses parents, et s'il allait les revoir.

Les mots de Levi résonnaient eux aussi dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, il avait une confiance inébranlable en lui. Levi était quelqu'un de confiance, même s'il ne le connaissait presque pas. Eren réussit à rejoindre – tant bien que mal- les bras de Morphée.

/

Levi toqua, aucune réponse, il retoqua, toujours rien, il ouvrit alors la porte et vit Eren profondément endormit, il avait l'air si calme, déranger quelqu'un de cette manière était inhumain... Il le fit alors, sourire aux lèvres,

« Oi Eren... Oi ! »

Eren se tourna dans la direction opposée à Levi en lâchant un gémissement de mécontentement, Levi quant à lui tira Eren hors du lit, les réveils avec Levi n'étaient pas très doux, du moins, pour l'instant...

C'est à contre cœur que le jeune garçon aux yeux verts se leva, il suivit en traînant les pieds, tout en repensant à son programme du jour, il ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était capable, il voulait des réponses, mais ne voulait pas poser de questions, après tout il n'avait qu'a patienter, les réponses viendront forcément.

**POV EREN**

Je devais simplement attendre, mais je ne connaissais pas ce que vous appelez la patience, j'allais devoirs l'apprendre, je crois, parce que Levi avait l'air d'aimer ça, me faire patienter.

Ont s'assit autour d'une grande table, qui, au final était inutile puisque l'on se mettait face à face.

« Bon, Eren, » je n'aimais pas quand l'on me disait ça... « Aujourd'hui comme tu le sais, c'est ta première journée d'entraînement. »

Eh eh eh ! Levi attend, j'ai faim, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire comme ça ! J'allais devoir attendre qu'il me le propose, mais il n'allait sûrement pas le fa...

« Tu as faim ? »

Je n'ai rien dit. « Oui ! »

Il se leva et parti en direction de ce que je pense être la cuisine, il revint avec une pomme, du pain et ce que je pensais être un café, le café, LE CAFE, j'en ai tellement besoin !

« Merci ! »

Je commençais directement par le café, j'allais profiter de ce moment de calme pour soutirer des informations à Levi.

« Levi, pour mes parents... » Il me coupa la parole, d'un coup.

« Ceux que tu as laissés derrière toi ne sont pas les tiens. »

Je restais ainsi, incapable de bouger, mon café près de la bouche, mais n'en bu aucune goutte, le liquide effleurait mes lèvres, mais je ne pouvais pas le boire, ni parler, j'étais choqué, on peut le dire comme ça.

« Attends, q-quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, ne me fait pas répéter. »

Il était froid en disant ça, comme si ce qu'il disait au gens ne l'affectait pas, soit il cachait ses émotions, soit ce que je ressentais ne l'intéressait pas tout simplement. Après tout, je suis seulement là pour apprendre à utiliser mon pouvoir et sauver toutes ces personnes que je ne connais pas.

« Je vois...»

Il soupira et se leva, il me fit un geste avec sa main pour que je le suive, j'exécutais sans rien dire. J'étais simplement là pour apprendre, alors, a quoi bon résister.

On descendit des escaliers, beaucoup d'escaliers, je ne savais pas où on allait, mais je le suivais. Levi ouvra la porte d'une grande salle, ça devait être une salle d'entraînement, vu les nombreuses cibles qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

« Va mettre ton armure. »

Je repris ces escaliers sans fin – façon de parler hein – repassais dans le salon et remontais encore des escaliers, afin d'arriver dans la chambre où j'avais passé la nuit, je revêtis mon armure avec une facilité qui m'étonna et enfin re-re descendit les escaliers.

Levi m'attendait.

« Bon, ça ne va pas être un moment très,,, agréable Eren, tu vas devoirs t'allonger et je vais devoirs réveiller le pouvoir qu'ils ont endormi. »

En disant ça, il pointait son doigt vers une paillasse de paille pouvant accueillir un homme, j'avais peur, mais malgré ce que je pensais, j'avais toujours confiance en lui, je fis ce qu'il me disait de faire sans broncher.

Je m'allongeais sur la paillasse et Levi vint mettre ses mains au dessus de mes yeux,

« Somnus. »

Je m'endormis sur-le-champ après avoir entendu ce mot, même endormi, je sentais une vive douleur, insupportable même traverser mes veines, mais mon corps étant endormis, je devais rester passif à la douleur, je n'avais pas la notion du temps, je ne peux pas dire combien de temps je ressentais cette douleur, mais en tout cas, ça me parut aussi long qu'une vie.

Je me suis réveillé, totalement désorienter, c'est lorsque je vis Levi assis sur la chaise a coter à me fixer, avec un visage toujours impassible que je me souvins où j'étais.

« Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir commencer l'entraînement ! »

Il tapa dans ses mains, et sortit un livre.

« Pour l'instant, ton pouvoir n'est pas encore tout à fait comme il le devrait. Tu vas devoirs prononcer les formules, mais elle est toutes assez courte, tu vas les retenir sans problème. Enfin, j'espère pour toi. »

Il prononça les premiers mots qu'il vit sur le livre.

« Ignis... Golem. »

Il ressenti une forte chaleur dans l'intégralité de son corps avant de voir apparaître une sorte d'être, enfin, a forme humaine, un homme plus particulièrement, enveloppé de lave et de bandages, il avait une sorte de masque sur la tête.

« C-C-C'EST quoi ? »

Levi ria, c'est vrai que ma réaction était drôle, je ne savais même pas ce que j'invoquais.

« Un golem de feu Eren, je suis étonné que tu arrives à invoquer ça dès ton premier sort.

-C'est s-si spécial que ça ? »

Je venais vraiment de faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis longtemps, cette sensation, elle était spéciale, mais tellement plaisante, c'était comme ressentir de la puissance couler dans mes veines, je me sentais puissant et capable de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour la première fois, je me demandais toujours ce que ressentait un personnage – lorsque je lisais -lorsqu'il lançait un sort, je me suis toujours imaginé des sensations toute différentes mais jamais une pareille.

« C'est clairement en dessous de tes vraies capacités. »

Levi pris une épée, lorsqu'il la plaça devant moi, près à m'attaquer le golem s'interposa entre l'épée et moi,

« Leçon 1 : » il marqua une courte pause « Un Golem porte toujours secours à son invocateur lorsqu'il est menacé par quoi que ce soit. » Il marqua une deuxième pause, cette fois-ci, plus longue que la première. « Il se sacrifierait pour son invocateur, tu es comme son père, tu es la première personne qu'il a vue, la première qu'il a « aimée » et la dernière qu'il verra en gros, il a la même espérance de vie qu'un humain, » il planta son épée dans le golem « a la seule différence que lui, ne peut pas être soigné avec des sorts comme toi, ou moi » le golem tomba à genou puis sur le ventre en ne cessant de me regarder avec un air désoler « Il redevient poussière », C'est lorsque Levi prononça ces derniers mots que mon golem devint poussière.

« Dit Levi, » il leva la tête et me regarda « si je meurs avant lui, il deviendra poussière aussi non ?

- Non. Il deviendra fou de rage de pas avoir pu sauver son invocateur et tuera tout sur son passage, il ne connaîtra plus la mort jusqu'à avoir tué, puis a la fin, ayant honte de tout ce qu'il a fait, il se tuera lui aussi. »

Je hochais la tête pour lui prouver que j'avais compris.

« Mais, a quoi ça te sert de savoir ça ? Je t'ai dit que tu n'allais pas mourir, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Compris ? »

- Oui ! Je demandais ça par simple curiosité. »

Il lâcha un « hn » comme seule réponse.

« Oh, eh Eren, pour s'entraîner, quoi de mieux qu'un vrai combat ? Je vais te faire combattre contre de simples monstres dans une grotte, mais je serais là si quoi que ce soit dérape.

- J-Je connaît qu'un sort ! Je ne peux pas y aller maintenant !

- Tu vas apprendre d'autre sort d'ici demain, tu verras ce soir, je te laisse le livre, on part demain bonne chance. »

Putain, et dire que j'étais obligé de l'écouter, Levi monta les escaliers et quitta la pièce, je vais en profiter pour m'entraîner seul ! Je décidais d'explorer un peu la pièce, je vis une grande armoire – toujours aussi propre. Je l'ouvris et vis une boite avec mon nom graver dessus, je ne peux pas résister ! Il faut que je l'ouvre !

Il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur, je regardais autour de moi pour être sûr que personne ne me regarde « fouiller » et je me mis a lire.

_« Eren,_

_Vu que je sais que tu es trop curieux, et tu vas forcément fouiller un peu avant de t'entraîner, prends les gants dans la boite, ils vont te servir pour invoquer plus de choses, sans te fatiguer pour autant en combats. Essaie-les. »_

Eren lâcha un « huuh ? »

Je regardais les gants gentillement offerts par Levi, il était marrons, avec une petite boule rouge sur le dessus.

« Wooow... »

Je les mis, je ressenti cette sensation de puissance une deuxième fois. Je ré-invoquais mon Golem de feu, je l'appréciais après tout !

« Ignis Golem ! »

Il y avait plus d'assurance lorsque je prononçais cette formule, et ça se ressenti dans mon Golem, il était désormais grand, très grand, il était en pierre, mais on reconnaissait sa fonction de Golem de feu avec l'aura de feu qui l'entourait, ce golem était énorme, j'étais trop fier.

« LEVI ! OH LEVI ! »

Je l'entendis descendre les marches très rapidement, il se pressait vraiment pour rien, il a dû croire que je me faisais agresser par ma propre invocation.

« Quoi ? Ne gueule pas comme ça pour rien merdeux. »

Comment faisait pour insulter quelqu'un si calmement, il est fort quand même.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! Regaaarrdeeeuuh ! »

Oui, je sais, je suis comme un gamin, mais je suis sur-excité ! Mon golem, mon golem est magnifique tout de même !

« Oh, tu as enfin compris que l'invocateur être sûr de lui lorsqu'il invoque, c'est bien. Va te reposer pour demain, tu pourras étudier le livre en route. »

Je retournais à ma chambre le livre sous le bras, je vais dormir et demain, j'irais avec Levi pour un réel entraînement.

/

Fin du chapitre, désoler du retard pardonnez moi s'il vous plait, oh eh ! Laissez des reviews, j'en ai besoin ! XD


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un e première mission

**Note (chiante) de l'auteure :** Okay, tuez-moi, je pense largement le mériter, j'envoyais des Mps à quelques personnes quand j'avais un pc a disposition, ou je changeais mon profil, franchement, je suis une grosse merde, mais en tout cas maintenant, j'ai mon pc ! Donc je pourrais passer mes journées à écrire MOUHAHHAHAAH. so, bonne lecture et je vous laisse m'insuter dans les reviews ou en Mp! :D et j'ai un nouveau pc donc un nouveau logiciel, donc la forme est différente je ne le maîtrise pas encore excusez moi; mais j'avais trop envie de le sortir ! Merci a P'tite Lillith pour me corriger, tu gères, tu gères ! Puis aussi a S-Lay, elle ne me corrige pas, mais je crois que c'est la personne avec qui j'ai le plus parler sur ce site, avec Lolosawyer.

L'histoire continue niveau POV EREN

**Chapitre 4 **: Le combat réel.

Je sais que je dois dormir, mais mes yeux se retournent sans cesse vers ce livre, juste un petit coup d'œil ne me ferais pas de mal, je suis curieux. Je pris le livre et l'ouvris à la deuxième page, un petit sort, j'ai le temps…

" Lupus ! "

Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette sensation, mais ce que j'avais invoqué, ce n'était pas comme le golem, ce n'était qu'un loup, juste un loup, j'approchais ma main de cette invocation, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou pas, mais c'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre d'animal d'aussi près, a ma grande surprise, il ne fit rien, je pus le caresser sans mal.

Il hurla, affolé, je me mis à faire pleins de gestes négatifs en sa direction,

"Arrête, arrête, arrête ! "

Quelques secondes après je vis Levi, - sourcils froncer, rentrer dans ma chambre.

" Fait le taire putain. "

Il avait une voix endormie, elle ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire !

" C-Comment, je fais ? " Il prit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, un livre en l'occurrence, mais pas celui d'invocation heureusement, et il lui lança... En pleine face.

" Dors maintenant, demain est un jour important. » Il prit le livre d'invocation « et je garde ça."

Franchement Levi agissait comme si j'étais un gamin, bon, le bon côté était que... J'avais appris un nouveau sort, un loup qui me protège, ça peut servir non ?

J'allais dans mon lit, tenter de dormir, ça fait du mal a dire, mais Levi avait raison, une bonne nuit est la bienvenue. Je me tournais et me retournais incapable de trouver le sommeil, mais, je réussis finalement à m'endormir après avoir exploré le lit dans ses moindres recoins.

/

La nuit fut courte, Levi vint me réveiller avec sa douceur habituelle et il me fit directement descendre dans la salle d'entraînement.

"Bon, Eren, " il ouvrit le placard de la veille "je vois que tu as déjà trouvé les gants, donc" il sortit un sac "tu vas mettre tout ce qui t'est utile dans ce sac, au plus vite."

Je pris le sac avec un merci léger encore endormi, il est plutôt grand, en cuir avec plusieurs dessins bizarre dessus, on aurait dit des lettres et des mots, mais ça m'était totalement inconnu. J'essayerais de comprendre plus tard, parce que là franchement ce que me demandait Levi était déjà au-dessus de mes capacités intellectuelles matinales. Je remontais, mis les gants dans le sac, Levi allait surement me rendre le livre et je le glisserais dedans, c'était une sorte de sacoche en bandoulière, je mis mon armure et descendis voir Levi, maintenant un peu plus réveiller et enfin vif, façon de parler.

" J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer, la première, on a surement plusieurs jours de marches."

"P-Plusieurs j-jours ?" Je détestais marcher.

"Et on a plus de café."

"P-P-Plus de c-café?"

Juste une bonne nouvelle, c'était trop à encaisser là.

" Mais vu la gueule que tu tires, je vais devoir acheter des chevaux, t'es chiant comme mec.

- merci, merci! Mais, pour le café..."

" Tu sais, Eren, pendant cette mission, tu n'auras que le strict minimum, donc pas de café." Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir y aller.

"Commen-Quoi ?"

Cette phrase sortit toute seule...

" Tu m'as très bien entendu, maintenant, on va partir.

- O-Ouais."

Il se leva et je le suivis, on sortit de sa maison, et il emprunta un chemin que forcément, je ne connaissais pas, je le suivais sans oser poser de questions, mais il en avait une qui devait sortir.

"Où tu vas acheter les chevaux ?

- En ville."

Je hochais la tête, de toute manière, nous étions en ville, nous passions parmi les bâtiments moyenâgeux, des commerces pour certains, des habitations pour d'autres. Nous arrivions devant une grande porte en fer,je ne l'avais jamais, elle était imposante, rouillée, deux soldats gardaient la porte avec des arcs, il attira mon attention sur le coup, il y avait des gravures sur le bois, des sortes de symboles le même genre que ceux sur ma sacoche, ils avaient aussi des flèches dans le dos, sûrement en fer, il portait chacun un casque différent, l'un d'eux avait un casque en forme de tête de lion, l'autre quant à lui avait un casque en forme de tête humaine, le moins original forcément, les deux enlevèrent leurs en casques en me voyant, l'un était chauve, il avait une vingtaine d'années les yeux bleus, un fin sourire, une peau plutôt claire et le deuxième avait des cheveux gris, il avait une longue tresse, il avait des yeux verts, très clairs plus que les miens, un grand sourire éclairait son visage, il me regardait dans les yeux, sans aucune gène. Je regardais Levi deux minutes, ça me suffit pour sentir l'aura noire qui l'entourait, pourquoi il avait l'air si énervé envers ce pauvre garde. L'homme au yeux verts pris la parole en me regardant toujours sans faire attention au regard menaçant de Levi.

"Bonjour." Il avait une voix calme, grave et envoutante. " Je suis Helinsor Lavin." Il me tendit sa main avec un clin d'œil, j'eus un frisson, je lui serrais la main hésitante, il avait des doigts fins, presque féminins.

"Je suis Ere-.." Il me coupa la parole en un rire.

"Je sais, je sais."

Levi se racla la gorge à côté de moi, son regard plus bestial qu'avant.

"On veut sortir, ouvrez la porte."

Helinsor le regarda en riant doucement, non, de manière amer. L'homme chauve qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début tapa avec son arc sur la porte, une onde de choc se fit sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit doucement. Levi sortit en fixant Helinsor de travers, il y avait quelque chose de bestial entre eux deux, je me demande ce qui se passait, mais je ne voulais pas rester dans une pièce avec ces deux-là comme seule compagnie. Une fois sorti, Levi se calma, peu à peu.

"Levi, c'était qui se Helinsor ?

- On s'en fout de qui s'était, la seule chose a savoir est que je ne veux pas te voir trop proche de lui.

- Il... N'est pas net, tu l'as vu non."

Je fis un mouvement de tête positif, et un fin sourire étira le bord des lèvres de Levi, presque imperceptible, mais moi, j'ai réussi à le voir. Je souriais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être étais-je heureux de l'avoir sourire ? Où peut être étais-je heureux de savoir que c'était grâce a moi qu'il avait souri ?

Nous arrivions devant un grand bâtiment, tout aussi moyenâgeux que les autres, mais contrairement aux autres, il avait plus l'air d'être en bois et d'être très solide. Levi entra, je le suivais de près, l'intérieur en plus de sentir le cheval, enfin heureusement pour un endroit où des chevaux étaient vendus, était plutôt chaleureux, bon de la paille résidait un peu partout par terre, mais, quelque chose nous faisait nous sentir à l'aise, un homme, plutôt âgé, plus petit que Levi, entra dans la pièce.

"Bonjour ! Vous venez pour des chevaux, je suppose."

" Absolument, deux chevaux, le plus fort possible, c'est pour une longue quête."

Le vieil homme nous fit signe de le suivre dans une pièce remplit de chevaux, il en choisit deux et nous les montra Levi acquiesça d'un signe de tête ça vous fera 2 000 pièces d'or, Levi lui donna sans chercher a baisser le prix et le vendeur nous vint en aide pour les sortirs, une fois dehors nous montions dessus, Levi dû m'aider a monter dessus, il fallait que la prochaine fois j'y arrive seul, je suis grand après tout !

"Suis-moi seulement Eren."

Il vint devant moi avec son cheval, il était intégralement noir, en dors de sa crinière, qui elle était d'un blanc pur, le mien était, au contraire, totalement blanc même sa crinière était blanche. Mon cheval suivait celui de devant sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit, remarque, ça m'arrangeais. Au début, je n'étais pas très à l'aise sur ce cheval, voir pas du tout, mais à force, je m'habituais, Levi me fit signe de venir à côté, je connaissais à peu près les bases du cheval, "ma mère" voulait absolument que j'en fasse quand j'étais petit, alors je fis avec ce que je savais et contrairement a ce que je pensais ça marchait.

"Oui ?"

"Je vais te payer un café."

Il me connaissait mieux que personne, je crois.

"Tu... T'es sérieux ?!"

" Ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, c'est juste pour pas que tu sois inutile en cas de combat."

Mieux que personne.

Mais lorsqu'il se remit à regarder la route, quatre hommes nous barraient le chemin, il était vêtu d'une armure pareille, en une peau d'ours, du moins je le reconnaissait à peu près a la couleur et aux casques en forme de tête d'ours que chacun portait.

"Hé vous..." Il avait une voix grave et menaçante.

"J'ai parlé trop vite.."

Je ne comprends plus...

/

désoler, c'est un chapitre mais je veux vous donner signe de vie au plus vite, joyeuse fêtes au passages je vous aimes, mes p'tit Titans en sucre, avouez ce surnoms vous manques


End file.
